For Hope
by Phaidor
Summary: Rachel Hunter of Port Royal is a girl with a tragic past and no foreseeable future. But when she gets a position on the Aegis, captained by the revengeful Andrew Tennington, Rachel gets more than she bargained for. No pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter I

Author's note: Hello everyone! I've been reading stories here for a while, but this is my first time posting. Not only is it my first time posting, but it's my first PotC story and my first fiction written in first person. So please review and give me some constructive criticism to work with:-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't create. I don't own anything belonging to Disney. I did not create anything belonging to Disney. Therefore, I don't own anything in this story that belongs to Disney. Savvy?

Chapter One

My earliest memories are of a sunny day in Port Royal; of sitting on the docks watching the ships with my best friend Elizabeth Swann; of the shocked expression on her pretty face when I stripped to my petticoats and slipped into the water for a swim; of her father's anger when he learned I had persuaded her to join me. Those were innocent days, and not so long ago. I was eleven years old and she was thirteen, and we were inseparable.

I remember when we would sneak away to the blacksmith's shop to watch the young apprentice, Will Turner, work with the hot metal to create beautiful, deadly weapons. I would giggle at the adoring way he glanced at Elizabeth; it was blatantly obvious to me, even then, that he was in love with her. Nobody knew much about Will, except that he had come with Elizabeth on a ship from England, with no relations or background. If Lizzie knew anything more, she wasn't about to tell anyone - which annoyed me to no end.

I remember the day I turned fourteen. Elizabeth's father forbid her to come out and play, so I wandered aimlessly until I reached the old, familiar blacksmith's shop. It was too early for work to be happening - the blacksmith was still suffering a hangover from his nightly drinking binge, so Will was left to his own devices; but he was usually too busy anyway to play with me. I crept inside the back door and sat watching him practice his swordplay skills. To me, he seemed one of the best fencers I had ever seen. He was also very handsome. I decided, in my romantic mind, that he and Elizabeth must be married some day. What did it matter if he was only a blacksmith's apprentice? I couldn't think of anybody else for Lizzie. Her father would see that soon enough.

Suddenly my reveries were interrupted, as Will noticed me and stopped practicing.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you," I stammered helplessly. He smiled in a friendly way, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come here a minute, Rachel; I have something for you."

I hesitated a moment, but he beckoned to me and started to walk, so I hopped off my seat and followed quickly. He led me to a small shed, from which he removed a large object wrapped in brown burlap.

"Try to guess what it is."

I couldn't guess, and I was fairly bouncing up and down with excitement and curiosity. Finally he gave in and handed the package to me with a smile. I set it down, ever so carefully, on a table and began to unwrap it.

Inside was the most beautiful short-sword I had ever seen. I stared at it, then at Will, with total awe.

"This is for _me?_"

He nodded, picked it up, and handed it to me. "If you'll come back sometimes, in the mornings, I'll teach you how to use it."

I was ecstatic. I set the sword lovingly back into its wrappings, threw my arms around Will, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly he looked shocked, embarrassed, and happy all at the same time, which made me laugh. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome - but I think you'd better be going now," he replied, with an uneasy glance at his master stirring restlessly. I flashed him another grateful smile and fled with my treasure.

I got into my father's house without being noticed, and hid the sword, still wrapped in burlap, in the bottom of a drawer. From that point on, whenever I could find time to go to the blacksmith's Will would give me lessons in how to use my new short-sword. It was terribly difficult at first, but soon it became easier to handle. I practiced in my own room, with the door locked against our nosy maid, whenever my father was out of the house. I dreamed of one day becoming proficient, though I didn't ever stop to think what good it would do me. I was destined to be a lady, like Elizabeth, and the thought was very unpleasant.

She was sixteen now, more beautiful than ever. She never escaped to go exploring the city with me any more, nor to watch Will at work. In fact, I hardly ever saw her, except when her father allowed her to visit me for tea; but we both hated the formality of those occasions, and they had become more and more infrequent.

I knew things were about to change for me, too. My father and his acquaintances seemed to expect more of me every single day. I dreaded the talk with him that I knew must come, and suddenly wished, for some unknown reason, that my mother were still alive. I even sensed something was wrong from the way Will packed as many lessons as he could into each session, though he as well as I knew that in my new life, there would be no need for any skill with a sword.

I knew my life was about to change. I was fatally mistaken as to the nature of that change.


	2. Chapter II

Author's Note: The pirate raid depicted in this chapter is not the one shown in CotBP; it's one that happens a few years earlier. Just wanted to clear that up, in case there was any confusion.

Thanks for your review, Eternalforest! Unfortunately, I don't have the patience to write very long chapters, so, while the first one is the shortest, they probably aren't going to get that much longer. The story is also quite fast-paced, which I hope isn't too annoying. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

It was almost midnight when I was awakened by the sound of running feet on the street below, and of distant cannons. I stayed frozen in bed for a minute, then, on another impulse, leaped onto the cold floor and hurried for the staircase. My father was strapping on his sword-belt downstairs when I reached him, terrified.

"Father, what's happening?"

"Go back to your room, lock the door, and stay there," was his blunt and unsatisfactory reply.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"There's a - renegade ship attacking the port. He'll be dealt with soon enough, though. Go back to bed."

I could tell he was trying hard to keep calm. One word raced through my mind over and over again: Pirates!

"Father, let me help!" It was said impulsively, and I knew immediately it would do no good. Perhaps if I had been his son instead of his daughter, things would have been different.

Instead of anger, however, he looked at me with what might have been sympathy. Maybe he understood me better than I had thought.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Go back to bed. I'll be back soon." He kissed the top of my head and was gone.

I walked slowly back to my room and sat on my bed, but made no effort to go to sleep again. Around me the sound of guns and shouting men grew louder and louder. Our maid, Katerina, came frightened and wide-eyed to sit with me, but I hardly noticed her presence - I was worried about my father.

Suddenly I heard a terrible cracking sound downstairs, and I knew that the door had given way. I hadn't realized the pirates were actually in the city. The noise outside was so much louder with the door open; I could hear the clash of swords in the street and the wailing of a neighbor's infant. Everything became surreal...I was hypnotized by the sound of heavy boots tramping up the stairs. But then I glanced at Katerina, saw her sitting horrified, about to scream - and I snapped out of my sudden trance just in time to clap a hand over her mouth.

There was only one thing to do, and it was better not to think about it too long. I jerked a drawer open and grabbed my precious sword and a huge shawl, then ran to the window, dragging Katerina with me, and tossed them out.

"Jump, Katerina! Now!"

She just shook her head dumbly. I pushed her as hard as I could to the edge, and finally, hearing the boots now heading down the hall, she decided to jump, landing in the alley below on a pile of trampled hay.

I was not so lucky. I landed directly on the hard brick street. In pain, I wanted to lie there for hours; but reality made me pick myself up and collect my belongings.

"Run, Katerina!"

She took off running towards a busy street. Even at this dire moment, it still amazed me how stupid the woman was. Luckily, she wasn't my concern any more. I ran as fast and as quietly as I could through the dark alley, with no destination but to escape being caught. Finally, thinking myself far enough from my house, I curled with my shawl into a dark corner, and watched the smoke and flames rise to the sky until I fell asleep of pure exhaustion.

---------------------------

When I awoke it was almost midday, and dreadfully quiet. I lay still for a couple minutes, not wanting to get up and witness the destruction last night had wrought on Port Royal; then I remembered my father, who was probably worried sick about me. With this thought in mind, I picked myself up from the cold stone and slowly began to walk.

I knew something was wrong when I saw the wisps of smoke still rising from the site of our beautiful home. Another twist in the alley and I was standing at the back door - or where the back door used to be. I sank to my knees in the dirty street, unable to move or seemingly to breathe. The house had been burned to the ground. Nothing recognisable remained.

---------------------------

I wandered the desolate streets, searching for my father, whom I knew would be searching for me also. All around me were houses which had been destroyed by fires and cannons; next to them, looking strangely out of place, were many houses perfectly intact. The pirates hadn't been very thorough, I thought bitterly.

A middle-aged matron of my acquaintance peered out at me from the door of her humble abode, with an expression of pity on her stout features. I managed a small smile in her direction, and hurried on my way. As I walked through smaller streets, I met many people who stared at me in that manner. How could they have heard about the house so soon?

Finally I noticed a guard of the Royal Navy, with a stern look on his face, watching the city come back to life. I decided to ask him for help.

"Sir?" My voice sounded strangely small.

He looked in my direction, not so stern now. Encouraged, I continued, sounding stronger.

"I'm looking for my father; we were separated in last night's raid. Have you seen him?"

"What is your father's name, child?"

"Hunter, sir. John Hunter."

The look on the guard's face changed from professional to sympathetic, just like all the others. I wanted to scream.

"Maybe you'd better follow me."

Suddenly fear grabbed at my heart, and I followed him meekly. He led me to a long, shed-like structure near the docks. Inside was a row of five bodies, lying perfectly still. The sensation of fear was almost unbearable now. I walked slowly down the row, studying each dead face, fighting the urge to vomit. The very last figure in the row was horribly familiar. I knelt beside my father's still form, noticing with outrage that his sword, his watch-chain, even his wedding ring had been plundered. Dried blood surrounded an ugly wound on the side of his head.

I glanced at the guard, helplessly.

"I'm sorry." He looked sad and uncomfortable.

I stared wildly from the guard's living face to my beloved father's dead one, and promptly fainted.


	3. Chapter III

Author's Note: This chapter is set three years after chapter two, and is the movie CotBP shown from Rachel's (very limited) point of view.

I know in the summary I said there were no pairings, but that's not entirely true. There is a Will/Elizabeth pairing, but it has almost nothing to do with the actual story. The OC does not have a pairing, however.

Jla2snoopy, thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update as often as possible.

**Chapter Three**

The next three years seemed like an endless, terrible dream. I had lost everything, but I was determined not to lose my freedom. I was determined never to enter into domestic servitude; it was, in my mind, my worst possible fate, and I worked tirelessly to prevent its becoming a reality. I slaved for anyone who would pay me, only leaving when I had found something that would pay more, however small an increase. I wore the same clothes day after day, ate the same bread.

The only thing that had not changed was my love for the water. When I was allowed a few minutes to myself, I sat on the docks alone, just as I had sat with Elizabeth when I was younger, and watched the ships coming and going. Watched their sails float in the wind; watched the sun dance on the clear blue water. And no matter how hard I tried to repress it, always I found myself possessed of the desire to sail. I chastised myself...I could never go to sea...to dream of it was to invite disappointment.

I had seen Elizabeth only twice since the attack. The first time was the very day afterward; she stood very close to her father, shocked and, I imagine, disillusioned. I understood what must have been going through her mind at that moment, she who as a child had been fascinated by the stories of pirates. The reality was very different from the innocent, childhood fantasy. I, in my grief, did not feel pity for her then, only anger and bitter sarcasm.

The second time was a year later. We met on the street while she was accompanying a servant to the baker's; she had always enjoyed the little expeditions, and I imagined it was likely no different now. She smiled at me, with the pity I had come to expect from my old acquaintances, and I smiled in return. I didn't expect what came next. Elizabeth offered me the money her father had given her for the bread, saying I needed it more. My world, or what was left of it, came crashing down around me. She had been my friend! And now she considered me an object of charity? I politely declined, fighting tears, and from that point I avoided her. Absorbed in self-pity, I wasn't able to see her kindness.

I had also seen Will Turner; he had given me errands to do and paid me well for them, despite the fact that he was poor himself. He expressed interest in resuming my lessons in swordsmanship, but I couldn't accept the offer. I was still bitter; I considered his generosity another attempt at charity, and soon I avoided that area of town as well.

Music, aside from the sea, was my only solace. At night, when I couldn't sleep, and it was too dark to sit on the docks, I crept behind the little opera-house and let the sounds coming from within soothe my tired soul. When the opera-house was not open, the little bar, the only bar in Port Royal, sufficed. The music of the fiddlers was gay and carefree, and it symbolised for me the freedom of the ocean. When I listened to music, deep inside me I found courage to go on - and the knowledge, however silly I thought it, that someday soon I would find a way to escape Port Royal and its memories; to be what I wanted to be.

-----------------------------

Why do pirates always attack near midnight? I was sleeping in my tiny room, subconsciously dreading tomorrow, when I was awakened by the sound of guns and men yelling. A major sense of deja vu swept over me and I decided I was having a nightmare. I lay still, with a sarcastic expression on my face, waiting to awaken.

Pounding on my door soon brought me to reality. I stood up and opened it to the horrified face of one of my fellow tenants.

"Pirates, Miss Hunter," he exclaimed breathlessly. "Pirates attacking Port Royal!"

At first I had decided that I wasn't afraid; after all, what could happen? I could die. That didn't seem so bad at the moment.

But his frantic mannerisms, and his insistence that I hide with him in the cellar, were beginning to wear at my facade. Soon I was thoroughly frightened.

"All right, I'm coming! Just a moment!" I gathered my few belongings together and hurried to the cellar to wait it out.

-----------------------------

When morning came I, and all who were in the cellar with me, emerged to view the supposed destruction. The little boarding-house wasn't harmed, nor any of the buildings I could see. Apparently they had just skipped over my part of town. I returned to my routine like nothing had happened. I could tell I'd just had a bad experience the first time. With time, I was sure I could get used to pirate raids.

There were rumors surrounding this one, though. People said the pirates had been looking for something specific this time, and that they'd found it. I even heard the name of Elizabeth Swann spoken once or twice. Funny what people would say for the sake of gossip. Too much talking and not enough work was being done, it seemed to me. I decided to go visit the docks.

The docks also were swarming with activity. More officers were visible than I could remember ever having seen all together at once. I sat back and watched the proceedings amusedly, happy for once to not be hard at my work.

Then suddenly I sat erect. All of the Navy crewmen were scrambling frantically, leaving one ship for another. I watched in bewilderment and fascination as two men appeared on the deck of the first ship, and although I had no idea what was going on, I realized the simple cleverness of the two as they readied quickly to sail.

I smiled when the fastest ship in the fleet slipped out of the port, among much commotion from the people left behind. And though my logical side told me that a crime had been committed, suddenly and inexplicably my life began to seem a bit brighter.

-----------------------------

Days passed, and one clear morning I found myself, along with all the other citizens of Port Royal, gathered to witness the execution by hanging of a captured pirate. He was a strange, lonely figure as he stood on the gallows, while his name, Jack Sparrow, and the lengthy list of his crimes were read to the audience. He appeared completely unaffected by the setting, attempting to make small talk with the guard who attended him; but I could tell he was unhappy. He didn't want to die. I found myself feeling sympathy for his plight.

The next few minutes were a blur of activity, and before I knew what was happening, Sparrow was free with a sword in his hand - and beside him fought Will Turner, the blacksmith from nowhere. I was shocked at the way things were developing. So much must have happened that I hadn't known about. Then guards surrounded them, and Will stood shielding Sparrow from their angry swords. I couldn't hear what was being said, and I didn't dare try to get closer. I glanced around me and most of the other civilians had fled in fright. For a split second, I caught a glimpse of Elizabeth Swann next to Will - and then the myriads of guards closed in, blocking my view.

I stood hidden behind a pillar, waiting for something to happen. Then Sparrow's comical figure emerged from the throng, moved to the edge of a parapet, and leaped - or fell, I couldn't tell which - over the edge into the water below. I watched a ship, the most beautiful I had ever seen, reveal itself among the cliffs on the shore; stealing to the edge, I saw the figure of a man climb aboard and the ship turn to leave. I watched the ship until she was no longer visible. There was nothing more to see.

I wandered slowly back to the merchant I was running errands for and back to my own humdrum life. Then, completely out of the blue, one of the customers in the shop spoke to me.

"Terrible business, what with the pirate's escape and all, wouldn't you say?"

I stared at him for a second or two, then threw back my head and laughed.


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note: What, no reviews for chapter three?

**Chapter Four**

My life seemed to have taken a turn for the better. I was still poor, but I was able to earn a tiny bit more money than before, all of which I meticulously hoarded - though the reason I did so wasn't at all clear to me then. I finally felt as if I was getting past the terrible events of three years ago; I was finally able to truly enjoy my trips to the docks - the sun upon my face, the sounds of the water. And, though in truth I was much happier now, I still yearned for the sea. And so it was that I heard, with a dawning hope in my heart, the most outrageous plan I believe I will ever hear.

Andrew Tennington, a brash, bold young man of twenty-nine, had suddenly taken it into his head to outfit a ship for the purpose of ridding the waters of pirates. When the first rumors began to spread, it was taken as a hoax by most of the civilians. Who would be that foolish? Leave the pirates to be dealt with by the Navy. But the rumors became more frequent, and soon it became common knowledge that the wealthy lunatic had bought a large ship, the Aegis, and was decking it out with guns and provisions.

I knew he would be in desperate need of crewmen. I was sure that not many men would follow him - and that most of them would be no more than mere boys, thirsty for adventure. My heart beat faster in anticipation. My chance had come.

I hurried home, uncovered my secret hiding place, and removed all the money. I then walked - no, ran - to a little clothes merchant I had worked for many times.

"May I help you, Miss Hunter?" I was grateful, as always, for his respectful address of me.

I hesitated a second. "I - I need to buy a man's work outfit."

He looked at me queerly, but showed me his small selection.

I chose something practical, inexpensive, and above all, extremely commonplace. I must not be recognised. My entire, meager savings was just barely enough to cover the bill.

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you," he replied, always gracious. "Come back soon."

I had been hurrying out the door, but I stopped and looked around me. The merchant's kind words had brought with them a realization that it was very likely I would never see this place again. I didn't intend to return to Port Royal, ever. A thin veil of sadness crept over me; I brushed it away, smiled at my friend, and walked out more slowly.

I entered my room and donned the strange new uniform. Then I went to the moldy drawer and removed the sword Will Turner had wrought for me. That seemed so long ago now. I took a brick and sharpened it to a razor edge. Finally, slowly, I untied the huge knot of raven hair at the back of my head. I brushed it all out, long and fine - and I took the little sword and chopped it all off at shoulder-length. With my hair, I cut away the last vestiges of my old life. Life was beginning anew.

-----------------------------

"I'm looking to join the crew of the Aegis." I had spent hours trying to find Tennington, and had found him in the bar poring over some maps. I tried to make my voice as low as possible.

"Really? That's wonderful!" He seemed almost boyish in his exuberance. Not at all what I had expected.

Gaining a bit of professionalism, he produced a pen and a list of names, longer than I had imagined.

"What's your name?"

"John Hunter. Junior, sir."

He noted it down.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." That part at least was true.

"What is your purpose joining the Aegis?"

"Pirates killed my family, sir. I want to see justice done." Not exactly accurate, but close enough.

"Ah." He took a swallow of ale. "Welcome to the Aegis, lad!" He then proceeded to ignore my existence. I waited. Eventually he realized he had forgotten something. "Report for duty at...ah...on the morning of the twenty-first! Here, have some ale!"

I took a tentative sip, and made a face. He looked a bit uncertain, so I forced myself to drink another swallow and handed the mug back to him. Tennington smiled and became reabsorbed in his drinking and map-reading. I left the bar quickly, with mixed emotions.

-----------------------------

The morning of May twenty-first came too quickly, yet seemed to take forever. I was up at the crack of dawn, leaving a quick note of apology to my boarder and my employer, rushing to the docks as fast as my legs would carry me with only my sword wrapped in a blanket as luggage.

The Aegis was docked a short distance away from the other ships, and I could see the flurry of activity surrounding it while I was still far away. As I had surmised, most of the crew were very young men in common work clothes. I would fit in just fine. A couple of them I recognised from the city, but I didn't dare show signs of it. A few boys nodded to me as I walked by.

Finally I found Tennington. To my great relief, this morning he was not drunk.

"Reporting for duty, sir."

"Ah, young Hunter."

I was slightly annoyed at his patronizing attitude towards me. After all, he was only nine years older than I - hardly a greybeard. But I smiled anyway. "Yes, sir. That's me."

"How does helm duty suit you?"

"Very well, sir!" I conveniently neglected to mention that I had never steered a ship before. I was sure I could do it passably, and the helm seemed an ideal position. I would be on deck most of the time.

"You're chief helmsman, then." And he promptly ignored me again and began talking to a young man with a bright red hat.

Even my inexperienced eyes could see that Tennington didn't know much about running a ship. Handing out positions without any questions; hiring an entire crew of novices. The fact that he intended to captain the Aegis himself made me slightly ill. But what was I to do? Soon I would be on the open sea with these people, and if we didn't sink the ship ourselves in an accident, we would be going into battle. I thought briefly about backing out, but dismissed the notion. I couldn't go on the way I had. If it turned out as badly as I expected, and if I survived, I would try to find another position when we reached the first port.

-----------------------------

For the first time in my life, I stood on the deck of a ship, watching Port Royal fade into nothingness. The sun beat down on me, the wind blew directly into my face, and the wheel was much harder to turn than I had hoped. At night I was to sleep in a hammock, in a room with thirteen young men who most probably snored. Tennington - no, _Captain_ Tennington was what he insisted upon being called - barked out orders to his crew on every opportunity; since the orders themselves were irrelevant, I had to assume he was only doing it for the novelty. I had every reason to believe that the food aboard the Aegis would be absolutely horrendous.

For the first time in my life, I felt free.


	5. Chapter V

Author's Note: Here's chapter five; sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, I just wanted to say that although I really, really love reviews, I will continue to update - without them if that's how it has to be - until the story's finished. I don't even know if anybody's following the story - but if you're there, hello and thank you!

**Chapter Five**

The first days of the voyage did little to allay my doubts and fears. Almost as soon as we were out of sight of land, an ominous black cloud arose in the sky; at sunset the storm erupted. No lightning was visible through the rain, but the thunder pealed loudly and often. I stood alone at my post, soaked through and chilled to the bone. The wheel seemed adamant in its desire to break free from my hands; I was struggling with it continually. As the storm progressed, the waves became fiercer, and soon they spilled continuously over the deck.

The Aegis continued in this way for near thirty-five hours. I was not at the helm the entire time, but I was not allowed to get any sleep. I spent my time in helping repair minor damage, as best I could in the rain. When the sun finally came out, on the morning of the third day, the captain ordered the anchor dropped and we took turns sleeping and repairing the ship for the continuation of our voyage.

It had been trying, but the ordeal had served a purpose for me. I had seen a crew of nineteen boys, myself included, show a perfect example of teamwork and courage under crisis. Captain Tennington had proved himself many times over, always trying to ease our load the tiniest bit, to help wherever he could. He had even taken the helm for me once, while I collapsed, utterly exhausted, to the deck for a few minutes' respite. Nothing in the drunk, irresponsible playboy or in the untried crew had showed me what they - we - were capable of. Perhaps our mission _would_ be successful.

-----------------------------

The following week was relatively uneventful. The weather had surprised us again and become cloudless and beautiful. The Aegis was completely recovered from her bout with the elements, and I imagined, as we sailed, how beautiful she would look if I were sitting on the docks again. And once, seven days into the journey, I recieved a shock from Captain Tennington.

I was standing at the wheel, as always, when he came up behind me.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

I jumped a little. "Yes, sir."

"Don't you ever say anything but 'yes, sir?'"

"No, sir...I mean yes, sir! When I feel the necessity."

"I see." He went to stand by the railing, while I stared pointedly at the wheel, flustered.

"I know what you must have thought of me, Miss Hunter."

I nodded absently, then did a double take. "What did you say?"

He repeated himself.

"How did you find out?"

"I suspected it from the beginning; a bit of research confirmed it."

"But I thought -"

"I don't believe women on ships are bad luck," he interrupted. "You worked as hard as any of them, when that storm hit. Why shouldn't you have a chance to exact revenge on your tormentors? The other boys, they're just here for adventure."

I felt a bit guilty. "I'm afraid I might have, well, exaggerated my purpose a bit."

"Then why are you here?"

"I needed to get away from Port Royal. I couldn't stand it a moment longer. I've always loved the sea."

"I see." He spoke it as if he really did see.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked after a moment's awkward silence. I wanted to ask how his personality had changed so drastically, but it didn't seem like a polite question.

He hesitated for a second, then spoke. "I was also an indirect victim of the pirate attack three years ago; my young wife was..." He trailed off, then with an effort continued, "My wife was brutally murdered that night, while I was fending off the pirates in another area of town. I left her locked in our bedroom...I thought she'd be safe..." He stopped to collect himself again. "I hate pirates, Miss Hunter, with all of my being. I have sworn to myself and to God that I will see them all dead, or die trying. I'm done with my silly, sad facade. Now is the time for justice - and I will see it done!"

I stood still, slightly awed. "I'm sorry about your wife," was all I could think to say.

"You and I are here for the same purpose. Don't tell me you don't want revenge - you know you do. We'll find them, and we'll kill them all."

I nodded, with a little smile. "Yes. Yes, we will."

He then turned to leave. As an afterthought, I called urgently, "Don't tell the others!" He knew immediately that I was referring to the secret of my gender, and he inclined his head in a friendly way, then disappeared from view.

I had learned that Captain Tennington was entirely different from my first impression of him. Was I really that terrible a judge of character?

-----------------------------

As I lay sleepless in my hammock that night, I thought about our conversation. I had agreed with him, that all pirates deserved to die. I tried to imbue my thinking with the same fiery passion and sense of mission that I had seen in Tennington that morning. But the harder I tried, the more my mind's eye could see nothing but the face of Jack Sparrow, awaiting his death.

-----------------------------

We had sailed for a total of thirteen days when another ship was sighted on the horizon. They were moving away from us, but only at a moderate speed. The captain ordered full speed ahead - and I knew he wanted a chance to look at their flag. He was incredibly impatient, pacing back and forth with his telescope in hand, looking every few seconds; though he knew that the person in the crow's nest would see anything new long before he did.

Finally, what we all knew already became official. "It's a pirate flag, sir!" yelled the lookout with excitement. Tennington took one look and shouted, "Ready the cannons!"

Within a few moments, the pirate ship had become aware of our presence, and they were heading away from us with all possible speed. "Cowards!" was the general cry. I decided that I would run too, if my peaceful day were suddenly interrupted by a shipload of vengeful pirate-killers coming my way.

We chased them for three hours, all the time gaining the tiniest bit. At that rate, it would have taken us two days to catch them.

And then they did something unexpected. With all their guns out - and, I imagine, already loaded - they stopped short and turned around. We were heading straight for each other, in battle stance. I sent up a silent prayer to the heavens.


	6. Chapter VI

Author's note: Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed at the lack of reviews. Is my style really that boring? Oh well. At least the practice is doing me good...

I'll try a new tactic. Review and you can have a lovely, fresh-baked e-Brownie! Even a basic "I like it" or "I hate it" helps.

**Chapter Six**

We loaded our guns with record speed and readied for conflict. I stood at the helm with dozens of dire forebodings forcing their way into my brain, wanting to be below deck doing something helpful rather than standing still. The captain stood watching the pirates approach, with a strange expression of rapture and horror written on his handsome features. At that moment I was afraid that when the time came he would not be capable of command.

My apprehension was unfounded, however, and when they had entered into firing range, it was we who fired first. Our shots for the most part missed the mark, sometimes by what seemed like inches. When they returned fire, the results were the same.

I had been afraid, for a moment, that I would lose my nerve in battle and be unable to fulfill my responsibilities. But I found that the reality was very different from the contemplation, and somehow, without thinking, I responded flawlessly to my surroundings; a feeling of dark elation suffused me, and I embraced it.

We fired again, and they fired almost simultaneously this time. I saw one of their shots hit us, but from my position I couldn't tell what damage it had done. We were coming closer to them - soon we would be side by side. I dreaded that moment while anticipating it at the same time. That moment would define the outcome of the battle.

Suddenly a cannon from the other ship burst unexpectedly, out of turn. I watched it, as if in slow motion; watched it sail through the air, a black spot on the blue sky; watched it find the chest of a young crewman; watched them fall lifeless to the deck together. I saw the look of fury on the captain's face, heard the anger in his voice as he gave the order to fire. And then the world became fast again.

The ship was directly beside us now. I read the name "Phoenix" painted on the side. Cannonballs, and all manner of smaller ammunition, flew furiously between us and the pirates - who were now plainly visible on the deck. From what I could tell, they were getting the worst of it so far. Good.

Nathaniel Phillips was the first to see them preparing to board the Aegis. Four men stayed at the cannons, while the rest of us readied for close combat. I left the wheel stationary, while I removed my sword from its position in my belt. Others did the same. Most of us had a sword, but those who didn't took for themselves a heavy piece of wood or metal. We congregated near the railing, trying to look as fearsome as possible - but the sight of the scruffy, fierce men opposite us was enough to strike terror into the hearts of the bravest of us.

They swung, a few at a time, across the seeming chasm that separated the ships; they were met with cold steel and with frightened eyes. I pulled down my hat over my face as low as possible. This would not be a good time to be discovered.

And then suddenly one of them engaged me. He was a burly fellow, who looked and smelled as if he'd not taken a bath in years - or perhaps he bathed in rum. I couldn't tell which. He must have been very drunk, though, because he was both ferocious and clumsy.

I had never been engaged in battle. I tried to remember Will's lessons, but most of it eluded me, and soon I gave up and fought by instinct, letting the things I had forgotten re-emerge by themselves to surprise me when I found my hands doing them. It frightened me a little, but I quickly realized that it was keeping me alive.

Luckily my antagonist wasn't very good, or maybe it was just the effects of the rum he smelled so strongly of. Either way, I was able to find an opening, and stabbed the pirate through his heart.

I turned, after a moment of disorientation, to a chaotic, gruesome scene. Three of our crewmen lay dead or unconscious on the ground, completely ignored. Two pirates lay dead as well. The remaining men were desperately slashing away at each other. After taking inventory of the surroundings, I gripped my sword tighter and headed into the center of the commotion. Couldn't be caught slacking off.

Feeling slightly more confident now, and enjoying the dangerous rush of adrenaline, I engaged my next opponent by myself. He was more ordinary, as pirates go - not too big, not too small. But as soon as I threatened him, I noticed his eyes, and wished intensely that I had chosen another. They were a bluish-grey color, and colder than I ever had imagined. They stayed locked on my face, never wandering for a second to glance at his sword - and his moves were perfect, while I had dropped to a defensive stance and was struggling to meet his steel with my steel and not with my flesh.

I felt myself weakening rapidly, and though I hadn't changed outwardly, somehow he knew and doubled the strength of his attacks. Soon I was showing signs of exhaustion. He jumped at the first opening he saw, hitting me across the head with such strength that I was amazed. I hadn't known any physical pain could be that intense. My vision was blurring...I saw him as if he was far away, coming in for the kill. I closed my eyes, waited for the bloody blade to pierce my heart. The blade never came.

I opened my eyes again to see all of the pirates returning with haste to the Phoenix. They never once stopped to glance at their dead comrades, but leapt over the railing to swim, with my surviving fellows at their heels. For one split second, I wondered; then the pain and the vertigo took over. I collapsed motionless to the gore-splattered deck of the Aegis.

...voices in an endless sea of pain...

"...be all right, Captain. The wound is superf..."

"...she's a woman. It's Rachel Hunter..."

"...knew women on ships were bad luck! It's her fault we're..."

"...one hell of an actress..."

"...her fault! She's just like us..."

"...all the Jonahs, a woman is the worst..."

...darkness.

------------------------------

I opened my eyes.

"Welcome back, Rachel."

I turned my head, slowly, to see the captain sitting at a desk near me. It took me another minute to realize that I was in his cabin, lying in his bed. I tried to sit up.

"No, don't! Stay where you are."

I closed my eyes and sank back into the pillow, exhausted by the effort.

"What happened...the Phoenix..."

"We blew a giant hole in their side. They retreated, leaving us with four casualties and major damage. We dropped anchor a way south of where we encountered the Phoenix. The men have been working to repair the ship ever since."

I was silent for a moment.

"They know, don't they?"

He nodded silently.

"Are they angry?"

He nodded again, more slowly this time. "They're convinced, for the most part, that you are responsible for our current predicament."

I shut my eyes again, this time to hold back sudden tears. "I'm sorry."

Tennington looked surprised. "It's not your fault, of course. You did what you had to do."

I looked at my luxurious surroundings with slight anger, though I couldn't bring myself to be truly mad at him for his kindness. "I didn't want any special treatment."

"I'm sorry...you will be much better soon, and then you can go back to your hammock and later to work." The disappointment in his voice startled me.

"Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement, then spoke, a bit stiffly. "I have some duties to attend to now. Please let somebody know if you need anything."

I rolled my eyes as he walked through the door. Why did he insist on treating me like a lady, just because I had been injured? The sooner I could get back to work, the better.


End file.
